Fenris
by ravanstrawberry
Summary: ::The canine didn't even stop as it ran straight for the mansion doors, the child opening them with telekinesis. They believed this would be another easy break in. They were wrong.:: Two mutants break into Xavier's school for gifted youngins and find themselves with a new home. Kurt and Fenris (OC) soon find each other, but will it be a normal romance? Nightcrawler/OC
1. Revised Edition

A/N This is a revised addition of the story. Please read this and tell me if you want me to continue the original version, or if you like this one better. /Side note: Fenris is a version of Fenrir, from the Norse mythology.

The small child clung tightly to the wolf's black fur as they watched the mansion from the shadows.

The child blinked her deep red eyes as a gust of wind blew through her long, ice blue hair. The wolf under her shifted slightly, letting out a soft growl. The child bent closer to the wolf, holding tight as the wolf took off in a run.

They had been watching the mansion for a few days now, and were sure it was currently empty.

As the wolf ran towards the mansion's gates, the backpack the child had, smacked against her back. The wolf was larger than most wolves, and therefore was able to leap right over the gates.

The canine didn't even stop as it ran straight for the mansion doors, the child opening them with telekinesis. They believed this would be another easy break in.

They were wrong.

The moment they entered the mansion, the wolf was stopped in it's tracks, held by an invisible force as the child was swept up into a teen boy' arms.

They, child and wolf, had broken into Xavier's institute for gifted youngins. Well, not really broken in, since they had been waiting for the two to make their move.

The child began screaming, only being four years old, she was scared beyond belief. They had never before been caught. Her powers began going crazy, her fear, and youth, making her unable to control them. The teen holding her dropped her immediately and clenched his eyes closed, as she had knocked his ruby tinted glasses off him.

The red-haired girl in the group began using her own powers to subdue the child's. Thinking this a threat, the wolf made to pounce on the teen girl, only to be tackled by a blue and furry boy.

The child soon found herself knocked out, and the wolf found itself pinned to the ground. The wolf growled menacingly at the blue boy who kept her pinned. Finding no other way out of the predicament, the wolf shifted forms.

The boy jumped back in surprise when he saw that he was now pinning down a naked girl.

The girl stood up, long black hair falling down her back as her black, pupil and white-less eyes looked to each mutant who occupied the room with her. She wagged her tail once and twitched one wolf ear, getting ready to attack again when a man in a wheel-chair made himself known.

"Please, I would ask you to calm. We mean you no harm." Xavier told the naked teen before him.

"If you mean me no harm, why did you knock out Siren?" The once-wolf said, her voice soft and airy, contradicting her animalistic form she had once taken.

"The child, Siren, would have harmed herself or someone else with her power." Xavier gave the teen a soothing smile. "I am Charles Xavier. This is my school for children like you; mutants."

She looked again at them all, taking in their scents, being wary. "I was not aware that such a sanctuary existed."

"I apologize for not just approaching you and inviting you in. I feared you would run, and this situation was the only way to invite you." He gave her a warm smile, and gave a slight motion to Kitty, who quickly offered the girl clothing.

The once-wolf looked at the dress she was being offered, and slipped it over her head. "Invite me to what?" She may have been among her kind, but she knew enough to stay on guard.

"To like, invite you to live here. Duh." Kitty, the brown haired girl said enthusiastically.

The once-wolf tilted her head slightly before barking out a laugh. "I break in, and you invite me to stay?"

Xavier smiled. "It is obvious you both need a home, schooling, and much more. You would also both learn to correctly use your powers."

"I have not survived this long by accepting odd offers from strangers." She narrowed her eyes.

The blue furred boy made to step closer to her, and she whipped her head around to glare at him. "Please_, fräulein, _hear us out." His German accent tickled her ears and she curled the corner of her mouth into a smile.

"Fine." She crossed her arms. "We'll stay. I am Fenris. By the way. But do not expect me to trust you all." She then made motion for the red haired girl, Jean, to hand Siren to her.

Page Break

Three months had passed and Fenris and Siren had gained a room and acceptance at the mansion. Fenris also found herself with friends, and even school. But she disliked school, as she had never attended one in her life. And was far behind the other students, which shamed her, as she couldn't even read properly.

But the Professor had insisted, even giving her and Siren image inducers, so they appeared normal. They even went by normal names at school. Siren was now Aislinn, and Fenris found herself answering to Luna.

Luna hated the feel of school, being trapped, being around so many people at once made her on edge, which is probably how she found herself in her current predicament.

Luna had just gotten out of the lunch line and was walking to the table that held the other X-Men, when one of the stars of the wrestling team had spotted her and made his way over. His buddy's all watched from the sidelines, hooting and hollering at him.

"Hey sweetheart. Why not join me and my friends, instead of those loser?" He gave her what he probably thought was a winning smile, but her heightened scenes made it so she could smell the tuna and onion sandwich he had been eating, and it revolted her.

"No thank you." Her answer was curt, for she had been told several times that he must learn to be polite.

"Come on, sweets, why not be with me?" He places a hand on her cheek before running it through her long black hair.

Her grip tightened on her tray. "I said no thank you."

He smirked and knocked the tray out of her hands and onto the floor. "Not like I actually wanted an ugly freak like you to sit with me, anyway."

She stared at her lost lunch, anger gripping her. She clenched her fist and punched him square in the jaw. He landed on his butt and glared at her as his friends all made their way towards her.

The X-Men, seeing her throw the punch, all jumped up and ran to her aide, but not quick enough. One of the wrestler's friends grabbed her from behind as the wrestler stood up and hit her in the stomach. "Freak!" He hit her in the face before being pulled away by Scott.

Luna pulled away from the boy who held her and kicked him in between the legs before spitting blood at him. She would have stood there and kicked him until he screamed if Kurt had not pulled her away.

"_Fräulein, _are you alright?" He asked her as he pulled her towards the nurse's office. She could feel his furred fingers on her wrist as he drug her along.

"I am fine. I don't need the nurse..." She told him, yet he still continued to pull her along.

"You are bleeding, Luna. You must see her." He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I have had worse, Kurt. Please, just...I need to leave. I fear I'm too on edge to be calm and not give myself away." She pulled away from him and began walking towards the doors of the school. Kurt joined her and smiling and she raises a brow at him. "What? Don't you have class?" She asked him.

Kurt blushed. "I thought I would join you."

Luna blinked, confusion on her face for a moment. "You know I dislike company." But the moment she said the words, she regretted them, for the look of hurt on his face was too much to handle. She sighed. "But, just this once, I think I can handle it." She put a hand on his, feeling his fur, even though his inducer made it useable. "Poof us out of here, Little boy blue." She winked at the nickname she'd given him and he looked around, quickly teleporting them away.

-Page Break-

After a few teleportation's, Luna let go of Kurt's hand, her eyes watering from the scent of sulfur and brimstone as she sat down on the secluded cliff he had brought them to.

"Sorry about the scent." He sat next to her as they overlooked the ocean.

She ran a hand through her hair and shut her image inducer off, feeling no need for it since they were alone. "Its fine, Kurt."

He looked at her true appearance for a moment and frowned. "I do not understand why you choose to look inhuman, when you don't have to." He said quietly.

"Kurt, I don't give a rat's ass what anyone else thinks of me. And neither should you." She grabbed his wrist and shut his inducer off, causing him to gasp in fear.

"Someone could see us!" He quickly made to turn the inducer back on but she was faster than him, pulling it off his wrist.

"We're alone. Leave it be for now." She smiled. "I like blue and furry Kurt more than the pink and pasty one." She wrinkled her nose in a teasing fashion. "I trust pink and pasty less."

He sighed. "You do not understand, Fenris. You are not as deformed as I." He stood up and wrapped his arms around himself as if her were cold. But she knew better, she could see he was hurting.

Luna stood and stared at him, unsure why she trusted this mutant, when the only person she had ever trusted her whole life had been Siren. "I'm more deformed than you think, Kurt." She said quietly, before holding up a hand to stop his protests.

Luna tilted her head back slightly, never before had she revealed this secret to anyone but Siren.

She clenched her teeth as two large horns grew from her skull, spiraling backwards before pointing their tips upward. Her head bled as she tried not to cry from pain. Black scales coated every part of her body as her, once furry, tail became slender and scaled, ending in a spade, much like Kurt's tail. Her feet changed shape, becoming like dragon paws as the nails on her fingers became claws. A set of wings sprouted from her back.

She took a moment to breathe as Kurt looked her over in shock.

"So, you see. We aren't so different..."


	2. You're Ugly

**A/N Sorry that its so short.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

_"I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two."_

_**-Excerpt from Break Your Little Heart - All Time Low**_

**Chapter 2: You're Ugly**

Kurt stared at Fenris, his eyes open wide. "Fenris…" He didn't know what to say to her as he took in her appearance. He reached one of his three fingered hands out to touch her tail, wrapping his hands around the spade in awe. "You are…like me." He whispered.

"I suppose so. So you see now why I prefer your true looks to that lie you where at school." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No. I don't. Fenris, you're…" He looked away from her eyes before finishing his sentence. "Ugly."

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped for a moment before she got angry. "How dare you say that! I am beautiful! Humans are the ugly ones. Those with soft, smooth skin. Those without fur or scales! They are ugly and disgusting. We are beautiful Kurt!" She ranted at him, angry that he would ever consider her, and obviously himself, ugly.

"No. You are wrong." And with that, he ended the discussion by teleporting away from her.

She clenched her jaw and unfurled her large, scaled and leathery wings. She bent her legs and pushed off the ground, flapping hard as she took to the skies, flying high above the clouds so no one would see her.

Fenris flew back to the mansion, landing on the balcony attached to her's and Siren's room. She sat on the railing to the balcony, staring out at the trees and woods beyond.

_"Fenris, is there a reason you and Kurt skipped school?"_ The Professor's voice sounded within her head.

She sighed before replying. "I got into a fight. I can't stand being in such crowded places, I have told you this already. Being around so many at once, Unnerves me."

_"Please try to stay in school the_ whole _day next time."_ The Professor's voice was not angry as he spoke.

"I'll try." She mumbled. "And before you ask, please don't ask about my mood." She said, not wanting to speak of her anger. Fenris made her way into her room, reverting her looks back to her more normal ones.

She tucked her tail between her legs before plopping face first into her bed. She didn't understand why Kurt's words hurt her so much.

She had been called much worse than ugly, before. Yet, it was Kurt's use of the word that now brought tears to her eyes.

She quickly wiped her eyes, not wanting to cry but did so anyway. Crying herself into sleep.

"Fenris!" Fenris was shaken awake by Siren. She turned her head to look the six year old in the eyes. "Fen! Its time for dinner. Okay?" Siren said with a smile before bounding out of the room.

Fenris walked to her bathroom and washed her face before heading to the dining room and sitting next to Siren, avoiding looking at Kurt.

"Like, there you are! I totally, like, wondered where you vanished to!" Kitty grinned at Fenris. "Did you and Kurt, like, have fun?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a suggesting manner at Fenris.

Fenris shot Kitty a glare. "I could never have fun with that-" She covered Siren's ears before continuing. "fucking bastard. He is beneath me and I have no reason to like him." She let go of Siren and the child looked at Fenris in confusion.

"Fenris! I will not tolerate that kind of language, nor that mindset about a fellow student!" The Professor scolded her.

She stood up quickly, knocking her chair over, looking at Kurt who refused to meet her eye. "He is a coward. He is not a fellow _anything_ to me." She said vehemently before walking back to her room.

* * *

><p>Several days went by, and everyone was confused by the anger and hostility Kurt and Fenris displayed to each other. It got so bad, the Professor finally called them both in to talk out there problems. Unfortunately, it wasn't going very well, as Fenris refused to do anything accept glare or speak ill of Kurt. And Kurt just kept quiet, obviously feeling guilty or upset about something.<p>

"Someone will have to talk sometime." Here the Professor looked at Fenris. "And I don't mean insults."

"He called me ugly!" She finally spat, pointing angrily at the blue covered boy in the chair beside her's. Kurt looked at his feet, frowning with guilt.

"Kurt, why would you say that to Fenris?" The Professor asked him.

"I didn't mean it…Well, yes, I did. But she doesn't understand! How can she be happy with her looks?! How can anyone want to look so un-human?" He practically shouted, Fenris could almost hear the self-loathing in his German accented voice.

"Kurt, she has a right to be proud of her looks. And so do you. It is not looks that make someone. I've tried explaining this to you before." The Professor kindly explained to Kurt, who just kept looking to the floor.

"I'm sorry, _fräulein_." He mumbled before teleporting away.

"Why can't he accept himself?" She said quietly to herself. "I can go now, right?" She spoke to the Professor who nodded that she could go. Fenris walked out of the room.

"Fenris!" Siren threw herself into Fenris' arms. "Guess what! I drew learned my alphabets at school today." Siren then began to sing the abc's, making Fenris laugh before putting the child on her shoulders.

Siren laughed as she rode on her sister-mother's shoulders. Fenris smiled, but deep down she still felt hurt. Fenris closed her eyes for a second and made herself a promise. She was going to make Kurt see himself and her as beautiful. No matter what it took.


End file.
